


College Boy

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A hunt takes the boys to college, where they make a new friend who will give the boys what they have wanted all their lives.





	College Boy

The impala pulled to a stop in the college parking lot. 

The brothers got out, Dean looking around, annoyed he had to be here, while Sam had a slightly regretful look on his face, wishing he would have been able to finish college.

Straightening out their suits, the brothers made their way to the dorms, hoping to talk to the roommates of students who had suddenly had a spike in luck, followed by a gruesome death, leaving the bodies torn to shreds. 

Animal attacks, the local police thought. 

But the brothers knew better. 

Hellhounds had torn the bodies apart, meaning there was a demon on campus.

Entering the dorms, Dean made his way to one of five roommates, while Sam went to another. 

The information they got from both was basically the same.

The victims were average students who had begun failing their courses. 

Miraculously they managed to get almost to the top of the class. 

Few weeks later they were dead.

The brothers figured this demon was making deals, helping the students get good grades. 

But it probably used the students’ desperation and tricked them, so they only had a few weeks, before their souls were taken.

Same story from another two roommates. 

Both brothers then made their way to the fifth roommate to talk to. 

Going into the dorm room, the brothers saw a younger man. 

Maybe 20 or so. 

He was talking to the girl, jotting things down on the notepad. 

The brothers looked at each other, thinking the man was suspicious, before going over.

“FBI. We need to talk to you, miss”, Dean said as he flashed his badge. 

The other man in the room took a look at the badge and scoffed, carrying on with his questions for the woman.

“So, did she tell you about anyone she met up with? Maybe someone you’ve never seen her with before? Or someone you’ve never heard of?” the man asked, completely ignoring the two brothers.

“I said, FBI. Unless you want to be arrested for interfering with official FBI business, I suggest you shut up!” Dean remarked, angry at this man, who he found strangely cute and attractive. 

No, that wasn’t possible.

The guy turned to look at Dean and Sam. 

Lifting his hands as though he was surrendering, he stepped back, moving away from the girl. 

Dean and Sam looked at him, expecting him to leave, not just stand in the room.

“You gonna get out? Or do I need to get my partner to escort you out?” the older hunter said, frustrated that he was being kept here longer than he needed. 

The man stared for a second, before he simply walked out.

The brothers got to questioning the woman, getting the same story as the other people they spoke to. 

Making their way out of the dorms, the brothers walked through the campus grounds on their way back to the car.

“Hey, guys! Wait up!” a voice said. 

The brothers thought nothing of it and kept walking. 

“Lanky and Hottie! Talking to you”, he yelled. 

The brothers turned around, wondering what was going on, when they saw the man from the room staring right at them.

“You talking to us?” Sam asked, wondering why he’d be talking to, what he was supposed to think, were two FBI agents.

“Did you not hear me say Lanky and Hottie?” he asked, Dean blushing at the compliment, while Sam just got annoyed.

“What do you want? We have a case. We don’t have time to talk to you”, Sam replied, butthurt at the nickname given by the guy they’d just met.

“Well, I just thought you might want some help”.

“Why would we want your help? FBI business. Unless you’re an FBI agent, we don’t need your help”, Dean stated, getting over his slight attraction to the man.

“Yea. You’re both FBI agents and I’m a fucking dragon. Please. Those ID’s are faker than Pamela Anderson’s tits. I’m not stupid. You’re obviously hunters. As am I”, he said. 

The brothers just stared, shocked, not thinking he was a hunter. 

He didn’t look like one. 

He was dressed in a shirt and sweater, a black hoodie and jeans. 

Converse shoes. 

This wasn’t how hunters dressed. 

It wasn’t exactly practical.

“You’re a hunter?” Dean asked.

“Yep. Raised a hunter. Dad abandoned us. Mom taught me everything I know. She died around two years ago. Decided I’d give the normal life a shot. Sort of worked for two years now. But a demon’s on my doorstep. So, back to it for now, I guess”.

“How old are you?” the youngest Winchester was wondering, thinking the man seemed very young.

“20, why? You gonna tell me how old you are?” he replied.

“I’m 29. He’s 33”, Sam replied.

“Listen. How about you go back to your classes and let us deal with it”, Dean said, not wanting to bring someone else into this hunt.

“Umm, how about you take your dumb ass and fuck off. I’ve been investigating this shit for a few days. I know a whole lot more than you two and there’s no way I’m backing off because some random, self-righteous hunters, decide they’re better than me”, he replied, angry and pissed at these types of hunters, who thought they were the only ones in the world and everyone else was incapable.

The brother’s stared in shock at his outburst. 

They looked at each other and realized he would go ahead and hunt this demon, with or without them.

“Fine. You can come along. But you better be able to handle yourself. I don’t need someone to be looking after”, Dean sighed, not too happy to have the guy come along, especially when he was making Dean feel things he never thought he would for another man.

It had been over two weeks.

Apparently, this wasn’t just a regular demon. 

This one was smart. 

It knew how to hide. 

The perfect students to choose. 

The brothers and their new friend weren’t having any luck.

“Hey, y/n. You found anything new?” Sam asked.

“Nope. This book is full of shit. It’s not even a lore book. Listen to this. _‘To kill a vampire, you need to stab it through the heart and immediately fill the mouth with garlic’_. Like, what the fuck kind of bullshit is this?” he said, frustrated at the fact that they still hadn’t found this demon, and also at the fact this book was useless.

Sam chuckled. 

Y/n was funny. 

Really funny. 

He had a _‘take no shit’_ kind of attitude. 

The younger Winchester and the young man had gotten close in the past two weeks. Closer than Sam had with almost anyone. 

But Dean was the one y/n was closer to. 

To Sam it was obvious. 

Dean was completely in love with y/n. 

He’d stare when y/n was busy cooking or reading a book. 

He’d always make sure y/n would never go anywhere alone, too scared something would happen to him. 

Sam had no idea Dean would ever feel this way about a guy. But y/n was great. 

So Sam didn’t mind too much.

Y/n on the other hand had no idea. 

While he’d slept with a few guys here and there, he was only 20. 

He never had a real boyfriend, not finding many other teenage hunters. 

The guys at college were way too immature as well. 

So he had no clue about the little signals Dean sent his way, trying to figure out if y/n was into him.

They’d finally figured out who the demon was a few days later. 

Lisa, the last roommate they spoke to. 

Y/n always had a hatred for girls called Lisa. 

One bullied him as a child. 

Another was an older hunter he met, who betrayed him and his mom. 

The last Lisa was the name the demon who killed his mother had gone by. 

All Lisa’s were useless to him. 

He should’ve known this bitch wouldn’t be any different.

As they followed her out of her class, walking down a hall and into an empty room, they saw another student entering. 

She was about to make another deal. 

The three men burst into the room, before she could seal the deal, the student and the demon looking up at them, wide eyed. 

“You crazy ass bitch! You killed your roommate!” y/n exclaimed, pointing his gun at her, as did the brothers.

“Like I give a shit. She knew the deal. She shouldn’t have made it if she didn’t want to die”, she replied, eyes turning jet black.

Dean and Sam watched, trying to figure out how to deal with her. 

She could easily fling the three men back. 

As the other student ran out at the sight of the guys with guns, y/n pulled out some powder and blew it into the demon’s face.

She began screeching in pain as blisters and boils erupted on her face. 

Y/n then began chanting in some foreign language, causing the demon to melt slowly, along with her meat suit, completely destroying her.

“You’re a fucking witch?!” Dean exclaimed after a minute, wary, hating all witches.

Y/n turned to look at both brothers. 

“Not exactly a witch. I’ve killed a few of those bitches. Steal their Book of Shadows, a few ingredients, and you can do a load of useful shit. But I only use it when I need to”, he replied.

The brothers put away their weapons. 

Strange, they thought, seeing as he just did magic. But they trusted y/n completely. 

After they cleaned up and got rid of the sludge that was Lisa, they made their way back to the motel.

“So, you guys gonna be going now?” y/n asked, slightly disappointed as he packed up his stuff from the motel room. 

He loved being back in the hunting business. 

It felt good, saving people, getting rid of demons. 

It made it even better that he was with the Winchesters.

“Yea. You gonna go back to college and live your normal life?” Dean asked, hoping maybe y/n would wanna go with them, not wanting to let him go, falling harder than he ever had before, knowing if he had the chance, y/n would be the one for him.

“I don’t think so. I think this case has just made me realize I can never get away from hunting. So, why bother, when I can go ahead and save a whole load more people?” he replied simply. 

Once he’d made his mind up that was it.

“Well-uh-I mean, wh-why don’t you just-you know-come with us?” Dean asked, stuttering slightly. 

What the fuck was happening? 

Dean was never flustered.

“I don’t know. Are you sure that’d be ok?” he asked, not wanting to burden the brothers.

“Yea, of course. I mean, you’re probably the best friend Sammy’s ever had and I love you”, he replied. 

Realizing what he just said as y/n’s eyes widened, he shook his head. 

“Being around”, he added, hoping y/n would buy it.

But y/n had heard what Dean said and knew what he meant.

How the hell had he not seen Dean’s attraction to him? 

No one had ever given him the attention or care Dean had given in only two weeks, apart from his mom. 

The way Dean looked after him, making sure he was always safe. 

The way he looked at him, smiling every time.

“I don’t know. I mean what about my boyfriend?”

Dean stood shocked and honestly heartbroken. 

How he could be heartbroken? 

He’d only known y/n for two weeks and they hadn’t dated at all. 

But somehow, he was.

“Yo-you have a boyfriend?” he asked quietly, really hoping he’d heard wrong.

“Possibly. I’m not sure right now”. 

Dean looked up in confusion as y/n started getting a little closer.

“I’m hoping I will have one. Maybe he’s taller than me. Muscular. Green eyes. Pink lips. Gorgeous hair. Goes by the name of Dean”.

Dean face heated at this, overjoyed that y/n had feelings for him.

“Do you think Hottie might be my boyfriend?” y/n asked smugly, knowing the answer he was going to get.

Dean stepped forward, wrapping his arms around y/n’s waist as the younger man wrapped his around Dean’s neck.

“You sure? I’m 13 years older than you”, he said, not completely certain y/n would be ok with it.

“Like I give a shit. You’re hotter than basically every single guy I’ve ever seen. You’re sweet as well, and it helps that you’re a hunter. Plus, now I finally have a daddy. Right, daddy?” he said, his voice more whispery towards the end, making Dean’s cock twitch slightly.

“Damn right, baby boy”, Dean said, before claiming y/n’s lips and leading him to the bed, hoping his brother wouldn’t be back with the food anytime soon, as he got to finally making y/n his.


End file.
